Bad Things
by ctag023
Summary: Your friend Jenna wants to ask you something and along the way you meet a certain drummer from the band Twenty One Pilots. Joshua Dun X OC
1. Full Story Pt 1

"You sure you wanna come with me tonight? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Your friend Jenna asks earnestly.

"I'm sure, I haven't seen one of their shows since I was with Josh, and you're always asking if I wanna go." You respond to her, unable to read the look on her face.

"Well, you're my best friend and I'm dating the singer… so yeah, I tend to ask you first, even though this the first time you've said yes since you broke up in, what, December of 2012?" She laughs.

"I'll be fine Jenna, you and Tyler are two of my favorite people. I'm not gonna let my previous relationship with Josh get in the way of hanging out with my friends anymore."

"I'll support you in whatever you decide. You know that. Plus, you got to look b _omb_ tonight if you're gonna go." She giggles, taking your hand and dragging you up the stairs.

"Believe me Jenna, with all this success the boys have found, I'm gonna be the last thing on his mind." You laugh, following Jenna into her bedroom.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't even know the half. And don't think about asking, because I'm not spilling the beans. You'll just have to come along tonight." She smirks, guiding you to sit in the chair in front of her vanity.

You decide to appease your friend and let her get you ready for the evening. A few hours later, you take a step back from the mirror and look at yourself. She really knows what she's doing. Your hair was painstakingly curled and your makeup looks better than it ever had before. She threw an old 'Regional At Best' shirt at you that she had cut the collar off of in favor of the plain back tank top you had come over in. You left on your black skinny jeans and red vans and stood in front of her as she surveyed her work.

"Well?" You ask, staring at your feet.

"Perfect. That shirt is yours, you know." She grins, grabbing her bag and motioning for you to follow her down the stairs.

You grab her arm before she's able to leave the room. "Excuse me?" You ask, the stress and surprise your voice are sure to be evident.

"Yeah, remember when you guys broke up, you brought over all of the band merch you had and just told me to do something with it. Well, I did. I kept what I wanted. Gave away a little bit, and kept that shirt for you, just in case." She answers you, staring at you intently, her blue eyes burning right through you.

"Jenna, that's fucking weird." You mutter, staring down at your shoes yet again.

"No, it's not. I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear if you ever decided to go to a gig again."

"Jenna, did you see what's written on the inside of this shirt in fucking silver sharpie? You know, under the arm where no one would be able to tell it was there?" You mutter, goosebumps spreading over your body.

"Yes." She states, her nonchalantness infuriating you.

"I can't believe I didn't fucking realize this when I put it on!" You practically shout, your anger threatening to get the best of you.

"Will you calm down? It's a shirt. Josh won't even realize it's the same shirt." She scoffs at you.

"Believe me, that boy doesn't forget." You mutter.

"I never even read what it says, I just noticed there was some marks on the inside of the shirt." She glares at you.

You yank the shirt over your head, flipping it inside out and showing her the note on the inside.

You've always believed in me. I love you.-J

"Do you see this shit Jenna?" Your voice threatens to crack.

"Yes. And I'm not surprised. Just wear the shirt okay?" Her tone becoming more affirmative.

"I'm so fucking livid right now, but we're going to be so fucking late to the show." You mutter, swooping up your bag off the floor and heading towards the door.

"I'm not going to apologize, and maybe, just maybe you'll get why at some point." She turns to look at you as you both head for the front door.

You shake your head and follow her out.

In the car on the way to the venue, you didn't say much, instead thinking about your prior relationship with Josh. You had dated for almost two years, around the time 'Regional At Best' was being recorded and right after it came out. It was the best relationship you've ever had but you didn't dare tell Josh that, you hadn't even told Jenna. Your relationship with Josh was what brought you and Jenna together and made you best friends, and luckily, the break-up didn't ruin that. It certainly made things difficult though, as you really loved hanging out with her and Tyler but it was almost impossible since he and Josh were joined at the hip.

You weren't exactly sure what happened between you and Josh. The breakup was mutual, but gut wrenching. His reasoning was 'the unknown'. Josh had always been afraid of the 'what ifs'. When it came down it, his reasons should have made you a lot angrier than they did. The reasons ranged from, 'What if the band gets big?' 'What if we never see each other?' to 'What if you get feelings for someone else while I'm not home.'. While his concerns were valid, you never should have agreed to it.

You loved him more than you had loved any one person or thing before. You were the girl that was so desperate to do whatever you could to make him happy that you basically just laid down and agreed with him. He was a genuinely good person and you were determined not to be the reason he felt held back. So, you let him go. And to this day, it was probably one of the worst decisions you've ever made. You'd had a handful of unsuccessful relationships after Josh, until it got to the point where you remained single for the sheer fact that every man you dated wasn't good enough compared to him. You felt completely pathetic for still feeling that way, all these years later. But, the only way you learned to cope with it was by completely ridding your life of him. However, for some reason, you decided to go to a show again after almost four years of doing all right, and you knew you were going to regret it. But, here you are, in Jenna's car on the way to the venue.

After fifteen minutes, you pull into the venue for the evening, a tiny underground place, that the boys liked to surprise people by playing at occasionally, according to Jenna. Once she parks the car, you both exit, and head towards the back of the venue. You take a deep breath as she opens the door, only to be greeted by Tyler sporting a giant grin.


	2. Full Story Pt 2

"You're both here!" He exclaims, throwing an arm around both of you, causing you to tense.

"Yep, barely." You laugh, quietly.

"It's gonna be fine, I promise. Do you wanna see him before we go on?" Tyler asks carefully.

"I… hadn't really thought about it…" You stutter.

"He found out you were coming about an hour ago, and he's been a nervous wreck ever since." Tyler states quietly.

"Jesus." You breathe, finding a spot close by to set your bag down on.

"Maybe you should try it?" Jenna suggests as Tyler wraps an arm around her waist.

"Where is he?" You ask shakily.

"Go up the hallway, he's in the room that's two doors away from the stage. He's been practicing so the door is probably closed." Tyler explains.

"Fuck." You whisper, earning a look from Jenna.

"You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine. I promise. Be yourself. It's the same Josh that it's always been." She smiles.

You take a deep breath and straighten your shirt before heading down the hallway. You find the door Tyler was talking about, and knock quietly.

"Come in!" His voice rings out from the other side, music playing softly around it.

Your hand shakes as you open the door, finding him with a practice pad in his lap, staring down.

"Hey Josh." You say quietly, eyes glued to the floor.

"He–Holy Shit." He breathes as he looks up and his eyes meet with yours.

"Hey." You whisper.

"Oh my God. I didn't think Tyler was serious when he said you were actually coming. I–I can't believe you're here." He speaks quickly, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, Jenna convinced me, it's been a while, and I figured maybe, I'd have some kind of fun." You laugh nervously.

"I'm so happy you're here. And there's still an hour before we go on.. Can you stay here and catch up? If you want, of course." He laughs equally as nervously as you did, running a hand through his bright yellow hair.

"Yeah. I think I'd actually like that." You breathe out, positive you've been holding your breath the entire time you've been in the room, thus far.

Josh motions for you to walk towards him, though you stop when you're about three feet from him.

"Can I hug you?" He asks quietly.

"Yes." You answer so softly, you're not even sure if you made any sound.

He approaches you and closes the space between you, wrapping his arms around you. While you're tense when the hug begins, you immediately melt into his touch, memories washing over you.

He pulls back after a few seconds, before sitting down on the couch and motioning for you to sit down next to him. As you take a seat, you catch him out of the corner of your eye, staring intently at you, as if he's trying to think of what to say next.

"God, we haven't seen each other in how long?" He asks, running his hands up and down his thighs.

"About four years." You whisper.

"Jesus. I'm so sorry." He offers, both of you unsure of the situation.

"It was mutual, Josh, and it was four years ago. It's in the past." Your voice obviously strained.

"Yeah, it might be, but that shirt isn't." He whispers.

"Fuck, she said you wouldn't remember." You huff.

"Well. I guess she was wrong, because I still remember exactly what I wrote." He says softly.

You stare at him blankly, truly at a loss for words.

"You've always believed in me. I love you. -J" He says quietly, staring you directly in the face.

"I never stopped Josh. You have no idea." You whisper.

"I can't believe you kept it.." His eyes darting around the room as if he's unsure of where to look.

"Believe or not, I didn't. Jenna did. Just in case she said, in case I ever wanted to go to a show again.

"Wow." His only response.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife when Josh finally looks at you.

"Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He looks down when he speaks.

"Cut the shit Josh. This isn't a Lifetime movie, it's real fucking life." You practically spit.

He looks at you, surprised.

"God you make me so angry. I only agreed to breaking up with you because I didn't wanna be the reason you felt held back." You seethe, all of the feelings you've been repressing coming to a head and threatening to spill over.

"Seriously?"He looks directly at you.

" Yes. I would have done anything to make you happy Josh. You were my entire life." You whisper, sure that you're glaring at him now.

"Fuck." He mutters.

"Fuck what, Josh?" You spit.

"I knew I was making a fucking mistake when I left you. I fucking knew it. And then you show up here, four years later, you look fanfuckingtastic, and I'm the asshole who let you go." He huffs, getting up from his spot on the couch and starting to pace.

"Josh, you suggested it, and I agreed. I don't really think either of us is to blame right now." You offer, in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"I loved you so fucking much. I knew the second I left your house, I made the biggest mistake of my life." He shouts at you.

"Then why the fuck didn't you turn around?" You shout back, standing up from your place on the couch.

"I don't fucking know. You were so convincing that it was what you wanted too." He mutters, his eyes cutting up to your face where he sees you struggling not to cry.

"That's what you fucking do when you love someone the way I love you Josh. You let them go. You let them do what they have to do, in order to be happy. The last thing you do is hold them back." You stutter, your voice finally cracking.

"The…the way you love me?" Josh asks, eyes wide.

The words you just spoke ring back through your head, making you realize you said love instead of loved. You consider mentally beating yourself up for the slip up, but when it came down to it, you knew you weren't wrong and you hated yourself for it.

Instead of speaking, you stare at him, gulping, trying to read what was going through his mind while your heartbeat quickens to a deafening pace. He stays quiet, gazing at you with an intensity that you hadn't seen; you swallow hard, searching for what to say next, but before any words come to mind, Josh crosses to you, pulling you against his chest as he kisses you ferociously. At first, you freeze, caught off guard by his actions, but immediately, you fall back into the old feeling you knew years before, setting your hands on his shoulders and pulling your bodies tighter together. Your head reels at the old familiar feeling, clinging to Josh as if your life depended on it.

"I am so fucking sorry." He whispers, against your lips.

"Don't be." You manage to get out without pulling away.

You don't dare break away to talk, instead, Josh grips you tighter, backing you towards the couch until you feel your knees hit the edge. With his mouth still on yours, Josh leans the both of you towards the cushions, bracing himself on the back of the couch until you're resting on your back. Finally, Josh breaks the kiss, settling on his knees between your legs and leaning over to rest his weight on his hands so his lips can meet yours once again. Josh's kisses are desperate and messy and everything needed at that exact moment. His lips pull away from yours to travel down against your neck, causing you to crane it towards him to give him better access. Your eyes slip closed when his lips ghost over the place he seems to have remembered from all those years ago. He presses gentle kisses to that specific spot before sucking gently, eliciting soft, content moans from your lips.

"Fuck." You whisper softly as his teeth gently nip at your skin, hard enough to make just the faintest of marks.

"Please come back to my place after the show. Please?" He begs, lips still pressing along your neck.

Before your rationale kicks in, you agree to go home with him, just in time for his lips to connect with yours again. You put your heart and soul into the kiss clutching him as tightly as you can.

A knock on the door breaks the two of you apart, begrudgingly. Your eyes search each others, as if you were looking for an explanation.

"Josh, five minutes, come on man!" Tyler shouts from the other side of the door, rapping on it repeatedly.

"I'll be out in a second Ty!" Josh huffs, standing up from a the couch.

Instead of saying anything, you search his face, looking for any signs of regret.

"Wait for me back here after the show, okay? Promise me, you'll come home with me." His eyes plead, while his tone only confirms that you have to come home with him, even if only just to talk.

"I promise. Where do you want me to watch the show from?" You ask softly.

"Wherever Jenna sets up camp is fine. It's usually sidestage back here somewhere." He leans forward and kisses your cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world before opening the door and heading out.

You follow Josh out of the dressing room and snag a spot side stage next to Jenna right as the lights go down and Josh gets settled behind his drums. When the lights come up, your memory floods with images of when they used to play this venue, though now it's different. More fans, different music but still, the same two guys.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jenna asks, a broad smile on her face.

You shake your head in agreement, your senses overloaded by the events that took place before the show and the show itself. Glancing around, you catch a glimpse of bare skin, noticing immediately that Josh had shed his shirt. His body looks different now, in better shape. Tattoos covered the entire expanse of his right arm, and were slowly encroaching his left as well. He hardly looked like the boy you fell in love with, but certain characteristics stayed the same. His smile, his eyes, the way his fingers grazed over your skin as he kissed you. You kept admiring him as he drummed until you notice a fairly distinct mark on his back.

You mind begins to wander, thinking of the night he obtained the scar, several years prior. You had managed to talk Josh into going with you to a club show for one of your favorite bands; he wasn't keen on the idea when he found out that the show was being held at a venue with a notoriously bad reputation in a rough area of the city. While you assured him that everything was going to be fine, you ate your words later when a fight broke out, in which you found yourself directly involved.

Josh generally shied away from fights, but the moment he saw a man in the pit laying his hands on you, his demeanor changed entirely. The fight was a blur of color, Josh immediately taking control of the situation; that was, until the other man's friend got involved, smashing a beer bottle over Josh. After that, the entire club joined into the fight until the police were called and the venue shut down early.

After evading arrest, Josh brought you home with him, where you found a shard of the beer bottle had sliced his back. You remember nursing his wound, telling him how sorry you were for dragging him to a club and getting him involved in the scrap. Even though he assured you that there was nothing to be sorry for, you managed to work yourself up into a frenzy; Josh attempted to calm you down by playing some music for you, but it evolved into something much different. A night that was supposed to end so badly ended up being a night that was etched into your memory forever.

"Hellooooo? Anyone home?" Jenna asks, pulling you out of your memories and back into the reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here." You mutter, slightly flustered from everything that just ran through your mind.

You turn your attention back to the stage just in time to see Tyler and Josh out in the crowd during Trees. The song continues for a few more seconds before the confetti cannons go off and the two of them return to the stage to take a bow.

You and Jenna both clap profusely as the boys return back stage. In the midst of everything that had happened thus far tonight, you hadn't mentioned to Jenna that you planned on returning home with Josh. You wait for Tyler and Josh to collect themselves before they both turn to stare intently at you both.

"Do you need a ride home?" Tyler asks, lazily throwing an arm around Jenna.

"She's… She's gonna go home with me." Josh says quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Excuse me?!" Jenna asks, eyes going wide.

"We need to talk." You answer, hoping your tone shows that she shouldn't push the issue.

"Well. I guess we'll leave you to it then." Tyler says, graciously cutting off his girlfriend.

You grab your bag from the counter and follow Josh towards the back of the venue, a half smile on your face. He leads you to his car, opening the passenger side door for you and allowing you to take a seat. The ride to his apartment is relatively short, and the car is quiet, save for his hand on your thigh and the music floating through the car speakers. At a stoplight he turns and looks at you, finally breaking the silence in the car.

"I'm so happy you came home with me." He whispers.

"I had to Josh. I physically couldn't say no." You answer him, your voice much softer than his own.

"Fuck." He mutters, though you can tell he isn't upset.

He pulls into the parking garage of his complex and quickly runs around to your side of the car to open the door. You step out, grabbing your bag and following him into the apartment building. When you get to his front door, you notice his hands shaking as he attempts to place his key in the lock. A blush spreads across your face, suddenly feeling like you were on a first date.

"You, uh, want something to drink?" Josh asks, a slight tremble in his voice as you enter his apartment. You let out a soft chuckle, scratching the back of your head.

"Maybe some water, yeah," you respond, setting your bag down on the floor in the foyer, in the same spot you always did before.

Josh leaves your side, heading directly to the kitchen, while you allow your eyes to wander around the apartment. It was nearly the same as it had been when you were with Josh, with the exception of some additional plaques and pictures hung about. You walk through the apartment, reacquainting yourself with the space, mind flickering to fond memories of days and nights spent there.

As you reach the edge of the living room, you spot Josh in the kitchen, digging a cup from the dishwasher and placing it on the counter. While he moves about, you allow your eyes to take in the view of him from behind; you only feel a slight blush creep up onto your cheeks at the thoughts that pop into your head. When Josh reaches to his sides to readjust his shirt from where it had bunched slightly from moving around, you catch another glimpse at the scar peeking up from the collar of his shirt.

"I told you to use Mederma on that scar," you squeak. "Now you have it for life." Josh freezes in mid-motion of removing the jug of water in the fridge; in the silence that fills the apartment, you can hear him swallow hard, letting out a small sigh


	3. Full Story Pt 3

"Yeah, I never listened well, did I?" he responds, putting the jug on the counter in front of him. While he pours the water, you creep up behind him, setting one hand on his side just by his ribs. You feel him tense slightly under your touch, as your other hand catches the collar of his shirt, tugging it down gently to get a better look at the scar.

"You were my hero that night," you whisper. "No one ever stood up for me like that before, and no one has since." The visions of that night once more flood into your head, vivid flashes of Josh throwing punches and screaming obscenities at the man who dared to lay a finger on you. "And not to mention how sexy it was to watch you fight like that," you continue, making Josh chuckle quietly. "I saw something in you that night that I had never seen before…and it changed my whole view of you."

"I remember," he replies, turning his head slightly to catch a glimpse of you from the corner of his eye. "You bandaged me up…took really good care of me." You dip your head towards the scar, pressing a soft kiss to it; you faintly hear Josh pull in a breath, reaching his arm back to pull you around in front of him. "Do you remember what else happened that night?" he asks, a deeper note to his voice. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth, once again blushing.

"Of course I do," you say, softly. Josh wraps both of his arms around your body, pulling you flush against him; the grin on his face gives you more flashbacks to your relationship, but before you let your mind wander too far, Josh is leaning in closer to you.

"What…do you remember?" he whispers, his mouth painfully close to yours. You shudder gently in his arms, your hands gripping his broad shoulders. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?" he asks. "I've got just the thing."

For a moment, you think he's going to kiss you, as he swoops in closer to you, but, much to your disappointment, he breaks from your grasp and heads into the living room. You feel cold and lonely for a moment without his touch, so you follow behind him, curious as to what he had planned. You find him by the stereo, hooking up his phone to the system; you watch him, the focused look on his face as he scrolls through his phone. When you notice a small smirk on his face, your heart flutters, beginning to understand what he is about to do.

The moment the sound begins to pour from the speakers, the rest of that night from so many years before is pulled to the front of your brain, in awkward, beautiful, vivid flashes of color. You feel like your entire body is flushed at the memory, and when you notice Josh's gaze on you, you're certain he knows just what you're thinking.

"I can't believe I let you take my virginity to this song." It wasn't the best thing to say at the time, but from Josh's reaction, you know he loved the slightly flustered admission on your part.

He sets his phone down on the stereo, very slowly crossing towards you. Each step he takes closer to you makes your body tremble even harder, so you fold your arms across your chest, attempting to hide your nerves.

"You remember, this song came on shuffle, you were on my bed in just your bra and those little red lace panties, and when I tried to get up so you wouldn't associate Ignition and with losing your virginity, you pulled me back down and didn't say a word." He smiles, only inches of space between the two of you now.

"I remember Josh." You whisper, closing the gap between the two of you by wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I miss being that close to you." He whispers softly, pulling you closer to him, resting his chin on top of your head.

"I want to be that close again. I miss the way you feel, the way you taste." You say, immediately yanking a hand out from around him to cover your mouth, in disbelief of what you just said.

"I have to touch you. Please?" He asks, removing your hand from over your mouth and wrapping it back around him.

You move to nod your head, but before you can, his lips meet yours in a mess of emotion and lust. He slides his hands down to cup your backside, picking you up and letting you wrap your legs around his middle.

"Bedroom." You mumble into his lips, as he begins to walk you both towards the bedroom, only stopping when he reaches the bed where he lays you down.

"Fuck, baby girl. You're just as _perfect_ as I remember." He groans, his hands sliding up the sides of your shirt as he pulls it off of you. He pauses briefly,holding you shirt in his hands, fingers tracing the words written on the inside. When he hears you shift on the bed, his eyes meet your purple lace bra, you swear you see him shudder.

"Fuck, your curves… they're even more perfect than I remember." He says softly, fingers tracing your hips.

Without another word, he works on the button of your pants, flicking them open to reveal your panties, which in turn earns another shudder. He slowly works the fabric down your legs, gently kneeling down to remove them. You prop yourself up on your elbows as you look at him, his eyes dark. His hands reach for his own t-shirt, yanking it over his head, leaving him in just his jeans.

He brings his face back up towards yours, boxing you in with his arms, leaning over you, planting soft, sweet kisses along the swell of your breasts, before reaching a hand around you to unclasp your bra.

"Fuck. Oh my god your breasts. Jesus." He mutters, drinking you in.

His fingers absentmindedly play with the waistband of your panties, before tugging them down with a little bit of force. When you're finally bare in front of him, he moans something about how long it's been before pulling you to the end of the bed and resting your legs over his shoulders.

"Before this goes any farther, do you still like a lot of the same stuff? And like… the dirty stuff?" He asks, shyly looking over you.

"Yes Joshua, and I'm on the pill now, so please, fucking please make me feel the way I need you to make me feel." You whisper, your eyes pleading with his.

"No condom? Seriously?" He asks, reassuring your statement.

"No condom. I've waited this long to feel you again, and nothing is going to stand in my way" You confirm, arching your back up in an attempt to get closer to him.

"Oh my fucking GOD… I can't wait to feel that sweet, tight cunt stretched around me, fucking begging for me to fill it up. I bet it missed me so much…" He groans.

"You have no idea." You whisper, eyes peering into his.

His eyes cut up over you once more before he presses a kiss right below your belly button and trailing them downwards, when he reaches your aching core, he presses a soft kiss at the top of your slit before using two fingers to spread you open, exposing your dripping wet core to him.

"Fucking hell, look at this pretty little pussy." He groans, lazily running a finger up and down your slick folds.

You gasp at his touch, your body feels as if it's on fire.

"You're so fucking wet baby girl. God, you're fucking dripping for me." He asserts before pressing his pointer finger deep inside of you, his tongue lapping slowly at your clit. The second his mouth touches you, you let out a whiny moan, arching your back to get closer to him.

"Fuck you taste so fucking good. Oh my god." He groans before pressing his tongue against your clit harder, his finger pumping in and out of you at a painfully slow pace.

"Fuck Josh, please, faster." You whine, only earning a smirk from him as his tongue passes over your clit every few seconds.

"I gotta find that spot baby girl. You know the one." he laughs, adding another finger to the one already inside you. As he continues to stretch your hole, you moan for him, desperate to feel him deeper. Josh slowly curls his fingers inside of you finally hitting your spot, causing you to arch up towards him, grasping his hair to pull him back where you needed him most.

"Mmm. There it is." You feel him smirk against you, licking you languidly up and down your slick folds while his fingers hit your spot again and again, harder and deeper every time.

"Josh… I'm so fucking close baby." You moan, fingers still entwined in his hair, holding his against you.

"Squirt for me." He gasps against you, his tongue moving faster as he pumps his fingers repeatedly.

Like clockwork, you feel your orgasm crash over you, filling every inch of your body. You feel Josh licking very softly, cleaning up everything you had to give him him, groaning as he did so.

"Fuck." He mumbles, pulling away from you and removing his fingers from your throbbing core.

You immediately notice the excess wetness on his face, blushing when you see him lick around his lips as well as his fingers.

"You squirted for me princess… Was it that good?" He whispers, standing up to press a kiss to your lips before moving his hands to his belt to begin working it off.

"So fucking good Joshua. So fucking good. God damn I missed that fucking mouth." You groan, running your hands over your face.

"God you taste like fucking heaven… I can't wait to have more." He groans, pushing his jeans and briefs off, his erection springing free. He slowly strokes a hand over it, biting his lip.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispers, standing on the floor between your spread legs.

"Not yet." You wink, patting the bed for him to sit down.

"Oh?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you missed my mouth in more ways than one Josh." You wink, pushing him back on the bed and settling on your knees between his legs.

"Fuck." He groans as you grasp his member in your hand, stroking it slowly, just to get him even more worked up.

"God fucking damn Josh… Your cock is still fucking perfect." You groan, leaning down to flick your tongue over the head and around the slit. His breath intakes as soon as you do so, causing his entire body to tense.

You begin to bob your head over him, satisfied when you hear the strangled groan that escapes his lips when he hits the back of your throat. As you relax, you let his cock slip deeper inside you throat, swallowing around him which only elicits more noise from him. You look up at his face through half lidded eyes, satisfied when you see the look of pure ecstasy on his face. You bring your hand between his legs in order to cup his balls, rolling them slightly in your hand, the simple action causing his legs to begin to fidget, his tell tale sign that he was close. You bob your head faster, feeling his hand resting in your hair, slowly guiding you over him. When you finally get him as deep as you want him, you hum, knowing the vibrations will work him right up to where he needs to be.

"Fuck baby. Holy fuck right there, god damn I'm so fucking close baby girl." He groans, his grip tightening on your hair as you work him faster. The faster you work him, the more he begins to fidget, until finally, his orgasm overtakes him, causing a strangled cry of your name to fall from his lips. When you feel his release hit your throat you can't help but moan, as you swallow everything he had to give you. You pull off of him with a satisfied pop, grinning as he looks up at you from his position on the bed.

"Come here." He whispers, pulling you over and on top of him, kissing you harshly.

"I have to get my cock inside that tight little cunt." Josh whispers against your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine, the dirty nature of his comment only turning you on more.

"Please Joshua. Fucking please. I need your thick cock filling up my tight little pussy, making me scream your name." You whine, the majority of the statement coming out like a moan.

Josh quickly flips the two of you over so he's on top of you. You reach up to kiss him softly, before whispering in his ear, "I still know what you like, Josh."

Your comment earns a shudder from him before it actually earns a response.

"Yeah, and what's that baby girl?" He whispers, pressing soft, needy kisses to your neck.

"You like when I ride you. If I recall correctly, you prefer me on top… So you can get nice and deep." You say gently pulling on his earlobe with your teeth.

"Fuck," He breathes, flipping you over once again, a smug smile on his face. "Ride me." He finishes

He grips your hips and lifts you up until you're directly over his length, gasping at the feeling of his thick member pressing against your folds.

"Shit… that was new." You mumble, amazed at how easily he was able to pick you up.

"Yeah, four more years of playing drums changed a few things." He winks as you set your hands on his shoulder, rising up slightly to ease his length inside you.

You sit there for a minute, adjusting to his considerable size, before slowly leaning forward and kissing his harshly. You slowly roll your hips as you do so, causing the smallest of movements which cause his member to slip ever so slightly out of you before filling you back up to the hilt. You sit up and prop your arms on his thighs, your downward thrusts meeting his upward ones, continuing for a few moments before either one of you says anything.

"Oh my fucking god. You feel so fucking good. This bare little pussy all stretched out for me." He groans, one of his hands coming up to palm your breast.

"Josh, fuck. God damn, you're fucking me raw… Shit you feel incredible." You whisper, slowly increasing your pace, clenching down around him.

"Keep that up baby and I'll flip you over and take you like you deserve." He mutters grabbing a handful of your backside.

"Stop teasing and fucking do it." You growl, clenching harder around him.

"Now you're gonna get it." He breathes, slipping out of you and gripping your sides before flipping you over on the bed face down, on all fours. He sets you up on your hands and knees and slams back inside you, pounding into you at a relentless pace.

"Fuck Josh, harder." You moan, pushing back against his thrusts to get him deeper.

"Mmm, I bet you like that huh? Me filling up this little cunt, slamming in and out of you? Fucking you like you deserve to be?" He asks, slapping one of your ass cheeks hard enough to make it bounce.

"Fuck, look at this ass bounce for me." He groans, repeating the action.

"Josh, fuck.. I wanna see your face." You whine, pushing back up against him.

Without a word, he grabs your hips and pulls you off of him, throwing you on your back on the bed, gripping both of your legs and placing them around his hips, before slamming back into you yet again.

"Better?" He asks, a smirk across his face.

"Yeah… Now I can dig my nails into your back." You attempt to say, though it comes out more like a whine.

"Fuck yeah." He groans, pounding into you as hard as he can.

"Right there Josh, fuck, I'm so close baby…" You whine, your nails digging into the soft flesh of his back, positive you drew blood.

He thrusts into you at a blinding pace, causing your orgasm to tear through your body so ferociously it makes you shake.

"Baby girl, you want me to fill you up?" He asks, your nails still dug into his back, riding the aftershocks of your orgasm.

"Fill me up Josh… Make me yours." You whisper, clenching around him yet again.

"Fuck!" He yells before he releases deep inside of you, moaning your name repeatedly.

He slowly thrusts deep inside of you as he rides out his orgasm, kissing your shoulder.

"Wow." You breathe from your spot underneath him.

"Yes… I think you made me bleed." He chuckles, slowly pulling out of you.

"I wouldn't doubt it." You whisper, turning to face him as he lays down next to you.

You push his shoulder so you can see his back, noticing a few small droplets of blood coming from the scratch marks on his back.

"I'm so sorry Josh." You whisper.

"Don't be. It was fucking incredible." He laughs.

"I'll clean you up." You say softly, rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom where you retrieve a wet washcloth.

"Fuck you're perfect." He whispers as you sit back down on the bed.

"Hardly." You laugh, swiping the washcloth over the scratches.

Once you finish cleaning the scratches you left on his back, you press a soft kiss to each one, before pressing one to the scar right next to them. You hear Josh's breathing pick up before you lay back down next to him, resting your head on his chest.

"I never stopped missing you." He whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere this time Josh." You say, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Me either. I promise." He smiles, brushing your hair out of your face.

"Good thing… We have four years of explosive sex to make up for." You giggle, biting your lip.

"Fuck, you haven't changed at all. Ready for round two?" He laughs, nipping at your neck.

"You have no idea." You laugh, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him…


End file.
